officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
PSA Mission 2: G's Secret Mission
G's Secret Mission is the 2nd PSA Mission that focuses on testing one of G's new inventions. Walkthrough 1.. Talk with Gary the Gadget Guy. He asks you to solve a riddle. 2. Use your spy phone, or the map in the top-left corner, to go to the Ski Hill. 3. Click the signpost on the mountain. The signs all have secret-agent code on them. 4. Decode the sign on the right, for the Bunny Hill. It says: mogul 5. Go back to the sports shop and see G. 6. Type mogul, and click “This is the word!” G now tells you your mission is to test-drive his new prototype sled. 7. Put the sled in your inventory. 8. Go to the Ski Hill. 9. Take the sled out of your inventory and click the sign “TEST Run.” 10. Click “Yes” if you would like to test G’s sled. 11. Steer the sled with your mouse. Don’t worry if you hit things and can’t steer very well. You are supposed to crash! You wake up in the wilderness behind the mountain. 12. Drag the rope into your inventory. 13. Move to the right and put the Survival Guide in your inventory. You can read the Survival Guide if you want to see how to complete the mission. Click the Survival Guide in the top-left corner to read it. 14. Move forward to the O berry bush. 15. Put three O berries in your inventory. You can put all three O berries in the same inventory slot. 16. Move a bit to the right of the O berry bush, to the tree with a pot in its branches. 17. Shake the tree trunk three times. The pot falls out. 18. Put the pot in your inventory. 19. Move back to the left a bit till you see the stump. 20. Move forward to the stump. You see five puffles. 21. Click one of the puffles. The green, purple, pink, and blue puffles run away. 22. From your inventory, give an O berry to the black puffle. He is now your friend. 23. Move to the left till you see the log. 24. Move to the log. 25. Put the ski in the bush on the left in your inventory. 26. Now get back to the O berry bush. 27. When you are by the O berry bush, go left till you see the stream. 28. Move to the stream. 29. At the stream, go left. 30. In your inventory, put the rope on the ski. 31. Now put take an O berry from your inventory and put it on your new fishing pole. 32. Take the pole out of your inventory and click the stream. You caught a fish! 33. Put the fishing pole back in your inventory. 34. Put the fish in your inventory. 35. Take the pot out of your inventory. 36. Click the pot on the stream. The pot scoops up some water. 37. Put the pot full of water back in your inventory. 38. Go to the right till you see the cave. To the right is a log. 39. Put the log in your inventory. 40. Move to the cave. 41. Click the bushes and then walk into the cave. 42. In the cave, move to the right. 43. Click a stone to make a fire ring. 44. Take the log from your inventory and put it in the fire ring. 45. Take the Survival Guide from your inventory and put it on the log. The guide is torn up and put around the log. 46. Take the last O berry from your inventory and give it to the puffle. The puffle lights the fire. 47. Take the fish from your inventory and put it on the fire. 48. Click the fish to eat it. 49. Take the pot of water from your inventory and put it on the fire. 50. Click the pot of water to drink it. You fall asleep and then wake up. 51. Move to the left to leave the cave. Outside, an agent flies in with a jet pack and talks to you. 52. Tell him what happened. 53. Return to G's office to finish the mission. Rewards See Also *PSA Missions Category:PSA Missions Category:PSA Category:EPF